The PCRC is an environment providing support for clinical research programs, involving mother, fetus and neonate, as well as a setting for educational programs. Such programs at the Doctoral, postgraduate medical and post-residency fellowship (Maternal-Fetal Medicine and Neonatology) levels coninue to be active in the Center. To extend our educational efforts, in this Applicaiion we are requesting a Clinical Associate Physician (CAP) position for a qualified junior investigator, who has completed his Maternal-Fetal Medicine fellowship training, to continue the development of his research expertise, while simultaneously supplementing professional care for Center patients. The CAP will be directly supervised by the PCRC Program and Assistant Program Directors and the Co-director for Engineering. The proposed study is summarized below. ELectronic monitoring before and during labor is used for detecting fetal distress; the sensititivy and specificity of these techniques are limited. Our experience with antepartum electronic fetal monitoring over a three year period in the PCRC has led to the description of new methods in fetal evaluation as reflected by the fetal heart rate, fetal movements and fetal respiratory activity. These same interrelated physiologic variables have been descried in the newborn in sleeping and waking periods as behvioral states. In the neonate, these states reflect maturation and development of the human brain and have been found to be altered in instances of abnormal growth, such as the small-for-gestational age infant and the infant of the diabetic mother. We hypothesize that the organization of active and quiet periods begins in utero, that this can be quantitated and described statistically and that detectable alterations in the organization of these periods before birth will provide a useful method for the earlier identification of the sick fetus. Moreover, Dr. Dierker, the CAP Applicant, has been one of the senior investigators in the study of one of these variables, fetal respiratory movement. This continuing program will allow him to more clearly describe the ontogeny of fetal respiratory movement and its relationships after birth.